<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>空想玩具3 by FishB</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22750828">空想玩具3</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishB/pseuds/FishB'>FishB</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>UNINE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:06:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22750828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishB/pseuds/FishB</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hu Chunyang/ Chen Youwei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>空想玩具3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3.<br/>
胡春杨被陈宥维抵在盥洗池前的时候手里还拿着花花绿绿的皮筋，陈宥维坏笑着靠近，学猥琐大叔一样拿着牙刷摁着他的腹部，威胁道：“给我撩衣服！”<br/>
胡春杨很想说这样有点蠢，但自己老板满足于角色扮演，身为员工只得配合再配合，毕竟这又不是在床上，一切都好商量。他松手让皮筋落在他们脚边，温顺的掀起自己衣服，还假装羞怯的多问一句撩到哪儿啊，我肚子还有点疼呢。<br/>
陈宥维说，我喊停你就停。<br/>
此时胡春杨正好穿着陈宥维的灰色T恤，不知道是什么料子但很舒服。陈宥维的目光随着T恤一同抬起，还皱着眉欣赏昨天他又添上的青紫。最后他说停，T恤正好被撩到胳肢窝，几乎是完全脱掉的状态。<br/>
白天这样子很奇怪，总会让胡春杨想到被老鸨检查身体的妓女。老鸨比他高很多，低着头钻研他胸前，刚洗的头发很蓬松，甩起来像大型犬一样柔顺，只是有些乱。陈宥维碰了碰他的乳头，问他痛吗，用一双水汪汪的眼睛盯着他的，还真有种金毛犬的感觉。胡春杨只是看着他，看着他，然后不轻不重的点头，再点头。<br/>
今天穿陈宥维的衣服就是因为他的衬衫料子太硬，磨得胸前被撮红的两点又开始凸起，到了非常引人注意的程度。昨天陈宥维不知好歹的反复折磨，就像这样把头埋在他的胸前，哑着嗓子捏着他的乳头，说肿起来好大，好像女孩子喔。胡春杨喘息着低头看，被啃过的地方亮晶晶的，又红又肿。他有些烦躁的把对方的头推开，说你要喝奶就找你妈——没错，在床上他对陈宥维肆无忌惮，因为对方只有一个身份，不再是让他唯唯诺诺的酒吧老板，而是普通的给予者，把自己身体的一部分大方的播撒在他身体里。他也有平等的权利选择接受或拒绝。只是这样。<br/>
尽管如此，今早起来胸前还是不容乐观，陈宥维不知道从哪里掏出来透明的OK绷，小心翼翼的替他贴在胸前——虽然在行好事前又多揩了几把油，直到胡春杨忍受不住咬紧嘴唇才作罢。他并不让胡春杨放下手，反而退后几步欣赏自己的作品，点评似的说真漂亮啊，好像…好像…<br/>
好像了半天也没说出什么，胡春杨赶紧懂事的岔开话题，有些饿了。陈宥维却走过来捏住他的下巴，硬要和他接一个缠绵的吻，衣服摩擦他柔软赤裸的身体，又激起了他一小圈鸡皮疙瘩。</p><p>胡春杨最后还是把今早拍的照片发到了乐队群里，他想了想，又在下面补充了一句，头发是不是有点长了。<br/>
夏瀚宇虽说一直没接受他的好友邀请，但回复也算及时，“有人要买我的歌”，“短时间内唱不了了”，他大概只顾的说自己的事情，后来才意识到即使是群聊也不能太自说自话，先是习惯性的保存那张自拍，然后问你是在哪里拍的，不像你家。<br/>
胡春杨盯着他的前一句话发呆，不知道这是什么意思。有人买夏瀚宇的歌，按说是件好事，他终于跳出了半地下的酒吧开始闯荡江湖了，可然后呢，他呢，乐队呢，一切对他没有帮助的存在是否还有必要呢？思绪一片混乱，也没想到夏瀚宇的诘问随后赶来，随便撒一个不会有后续的谎。<br/>
哦，邓超元家。<br/>
撒完谎才想起来另一个当事人也在群里，胡春杨点开邓超元的头像，想解释点什么，发现自己根本也没加他的好友。在等待验证的漫长时间里，夏瀚宇的语音接二连三发过来，行啊，背着我搞一起了。下次视频吗。他圈了邓超元，你还挺会的，没我你们也蛮好，那我就放心了。<br/>
邓超元接受了胡春杨的好友验证邀请，“现在可以开始聊天了”的提醒刚发来，胡春杨措辞了半天，手机先一震，群聊有了新消息，邓超元说好，后来猜测其他两人的沉默是在推测他回复的哪句，又补充了一句，是挺好的。<br/>
胡春杨只得又把对话框的文字一点点删除，中途感叹自己可能是个撒谎天才。的确，是个不会有后续的谎。</p><p>因为夏瀚宇的临时缺席，晚上又唱不了了。陈宥维继续张罗着胡春杨和邓超元的再利用，正巧遇到另一个乐队的主唱还在吊着半口气，就一凑合三个人上了。晚上胡春杨又跟着陈宥维回家了，理由也很烂，把他自己的衣服穿回来。说这话的时候陈宥维的手又悬在他胸口贴OK绷的那一条直线上，像摁电梯一样点了点。<br/>
黄嘉新中途来找过他，只是跟他抱怨一些短信也能说清楚的事情，比如夏瀚宇给他的第一首歌真的不能用，让他开始怀疑陈宥维看人的标准了。陈宥维在处理楼下几个乐队冲突，一边手点着名册说和这几个解除合同吧，一边还得回黄嘉新的碎碎念：“你管我？我花的钱。”<br/>
“我这不是帮你减少沉没成本嘛。”<br/>
“别学会两句就乱用，”助理拿着圣旨走了，他才捡着空闲查看私人手机，没有新的短信，于是掐着火继续跟他耍嘴皮子：“我投我的钱，收益还分你一半，这种便宜落谁头上还不赶紧兜着，爱要不要，不要我找别人。”</p><p>胡春杨握着陈宥维的手指不让他撕掉OK绷，连声音都带了点委屈。疼，还是疼，他的眼睛快要掉下泪来了。陈宥维只好安慰他，我给你换个新的，真的。<br/>
他把他抱到厨房的洗手台上，头埋在他的胸前。胡春杨抱着他的那颗金毛犬似的毛茸茸的头，认命似的叹了口气。老板果真有老板的样子，留的记号都是与众不同，别人还在像小学生一样手里持着圆规辛苦地做同一道数学题，他已经拿着第一批探险资格证光荣上岗，游刃有余的开始探索他最敏感的地方。比如说耳垂，陈宥维轻轻地咬他的耳垂，又把他含住，或轻巧的说出一些斯文败类的话，能让胡春杨瞬间脸红，并且在随着身体的膨胀达到高潮。他欣赏他高潮的样子，头仰起来，身体、喉结和下巴成一条直线，肿的像女人的器官般的乳头高耸着，像在富士山头种下的樱花。他的肚子也挺起来，里面空空的等待着被填满，所以现在还是平坦着，显出骨架的瘦弱模样。<br/>
当然了，陈宥维对乳头的钟爱程度让胡春杨怀疑他小时候一定没有奶吃。他说你漂亮得像女孩子——正当人摸不透为什么有这种比喻时，他又出来解释——给我生宝宝吧，宝宝会像你一样漂亮。漂亮的基因要延续下去，不能有一丝玷污，很显然陈宥维可以做到更上一层楼才会如此感叹。胡春杨对床上说的一切不负责任的话充耳不闻，心情好了才会跟着附和。于是他没说话。<br/>
陈宥维挤了进去，胡春杨的身体立刻把他包裹起来，见到熟人就是如此亲密。他的手在胡春杨的小腹上流连，想看看另一个自己在何处的架势，胡春杨显然没有发现他的小心思，只是单纯觉得有点烦，把他的手打掉，但他又摸了上去，身下也配合着使劲往上顶了顶。<br/>
这会有子宫吗？<br/>
他又在说胡话，胡春杨笑了，回应他，你让我有女人的胸了，那子宫也会被你搞出来的。干脆不再打掉他的手，等我怀孕了你还会这样吗？<br/>
陈宥维给性爱打了个暂停，把脸凑到他面前，舔了舔胡春杨平平的下巴，他脸上的汗让他整张脸性感层级又上升一个幅度。胡春杨不懂为什么干自己是一件这么费力的事情，夏瀚宇也说过讨好你真难。所以他现在自己爽就够了，有的时候即使胡春杨还在硬着仍不管不顾的下床洗澡，即使他身下还在流水等着人填满也翻身下床打游戏，让胡春杨被迫坐在他的干净的浴衣上，或大腿上解决自己的问题。<br/>
“听说圣母玛利亚还是处女时，收到圣神的感召而怀孕。”陈宥维觉得自己干瘪引用的样子很像今天拿着“沉没成本”来吓唬他的黄嘉新，“之前觉得你很像，现在觉得不像了。”<br/>
倒也不是拉下神坛，反而他觉得圣洁这个词语配不上胡春杨，胡春杨是世俗的美丽，可以玷污的，任何人都可以玷污的，他也大方的分享他的身体，像神对可怜的世人做一点拿的出手的补偿，但神又自私的不愿将他的后代延续，于是没收了他的子宫，“你就像一个高贵的小婊子。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>